


Love Only Nose

by talesofsuspense



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: “Did you know you have a cute nose?” Tony says one day when he interrupts Steve watching his show by crawling onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the back of Steve’s neck.





	Love Only Nose

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Nose Kisses" on my Happy Steve Bingo card! Steve does have a cute nose if you ask me. 
> 
> (Also I'm sorry for the title.)

“Did you know you have a cute nose?” Tony says one day when he interrupts Steve watching his show by crawling onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the back of Steve’s neck. Steve shoots him an annoyed look but still brings his hands up to hold onto his hips.

“It’s just a nose,” Steve says, even though he thinks Tony’s nose is cute. His own nose though, it’s plain and sometimes still feels too big for his face and there’s the bump on the bridge that he used to be overly self-conscious about (and maybe sometimes still is if he’s feeling like being particularly hard on himself).

“No,” Tony says, shaking his head and bringing one hand up to rub a thumb across Steve’s cheekbone. He lets it trail across Steve’s face until it sweeps over the bridge of his nose and he lets his hand fall away again. “It’s distinctive.”

“I don’t know if I’d consider that a good thing,” Steve says, eyes flicking away from Tony’s and then back again.

“It is, trust me,” Tony says, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against the tip of Steve’s nose. “It’s cute, just like the rest of you.”

Steve feels himself flush, warmth spreading up to the tips of his ears and over his cheeks. He’s embarrassed, but he can’t help but feel a rush of pleasure too. It feels good knowing Tony is sincere in his affection, even if Steve doesn’t understand it. “Did you really just kiss my nose?”

“Yep,” Tony says, popping the ‘p’ and grinning. “Look at that blush. You liked that didn’t you?”

“Shut up,” Steve grumbles, pulling his arms around Tony’s waist and swinging him off his lap, tugging him to side. “I’m trying to watch my show.”

Tony relents with a laugh, leaning up to press a kiss against Steve’s still burning ear before laying his head on Steve’s shoulder to watch the rest of the Project Runway episode.

\---

After that, Tony starts doing it all the time. There’s never any pattern to it that Steve can figure out, but Tony will just come over to him and kiss his nose and every time Steve will feel the hot flush of embarrassment and pleasure warring together at the feeling of it.

Tony does it at breakfast when Steve is reading the paper and eating his bowl of oatmeal. He’ll lean over Steve’s arm and press a kiss to the side of his nose, right under the bump on the bridge of it, before taking his seat next to him if he has time, or leaving with a _“have a good day honey”_ and leaving. And every time Steve will hunch his shoulders up in a poor attempt to hide his burning ears, or tuck the paper higher in front of his face so Clint or Nat can’t see him.

He does it when Steve is watching TV on the couch. He’ll come up from behind, gently coax Steve’s face toward him, and leave a kiss on the bump of his nose, right beneath the little wrinkle of embarrassed confusion that persists between Steve’s eyebrows every time Tony does it. Then he’ll walk around the couch and lay his head on Steve’s shoulder again, pressing as close as possible until Steve’s sure Tony can feel the heat radiating from his cheek and that’s why he’s smiling.

He does it after hard-fought battles and successful missions when he finds Steve after the clouds of dust clear and he flips his mask up and presses a kiss to the top of Steve’s nose and then drop lower and press one to his lips too. And Steve will smile and lean his forehead against the hard metal shoulder of Tony’s suit and blame the heat in his face on the exhaustion from the battle.

When Steve blinks awake in the early morning the first thing he sees is Tony leaning over to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. He’s too sleepy to feel anything other than sappy, heart-swelling love and he’ll attempt to roll over to bury his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, or to tug him back into the bed for one last kiss that turns into two, three, four, a dozen, until Jarvis cuts in with a soft reminder of a fast-approaching deadline.

Once, a loose piece of debris knicks Steve’s nose during a fight. It’s not an overly deep cut, and it heals fast enough, but Tony still presses numerous kisses alongside it every day until no one would ever know it was even there. And sometimes, still, Tony will press a soft kiss against the area that only himself and Tony know the scar would’ve been. Steve always feels a lump in his throat at that and has to tug Tony as close to him as possible, burying his face in hair that he knows Tony’s going to cut soon and inhale and swallow and press a kiss to the thin skin behind Tony’s ear that always makes him shiver.

Sometimes, when they’re lying in bed with the pull of sleep dragging them slowly under, Tony will trace his finger softly down the slopes of Steve’s face. Steve will close his eyes and feel the light pressure of Tony’s index finger follow the slight dip in his forehead, trail down the slope of his brow bone, and then trail over the contour of his nose. Steve will have his own hands curled over Tony’s hip and under the curve of his neck, pressing his fingers lightly to his pulse point, finding comfort to the steady  _ thump, thump, thump _ of Tony’s heart. He’ll fall asleep to the feeling of Tony’s lips against the edge of his nose.

\---

“Did you know you have really nice hands?” Steve says one day when he interrupts Tony in his workshop, placing his own hands on top of Tony’s and still them, pressing his chest to Tony’s back and letting his fingers run over Tony’s knuckles and scars. 

“They’re worn, less soft than yours,” Tony says, flipping his palms over to twine his fingers together with Steve’s. Steve lets him, for a moment, before he flattens them out again, running his thumb over calluses and the dips between his fingers, re-memorizing the feels over Tony’s skin against his.

“That’s part of the appeal,” Steve says, pulling one of Tony’s hands up to press a kiss against knuckles that are still slightly red from a fight a few days ago. “They’re strong, well-used. I like it.”

“Whatever you say,” Tony says, finally turning his chair around so Steve can pull him up and bring Tony’s hands to his own face and wrap his own arms around Tony’s back. He smiles and closes his eyes when Tony automatically brings his thumb up to trace the edge of Steve’s nose. A gentle touch he’s come to associate with love, a feeling of  _ home _ .


End file.
